This invention relates to a method a recording medium, a program processing device, a mobile radio communication system, a communication device, and a communication system all of which send/receive person identification information so as to identify each person.
Recently, a portable or cell phone has remarkably become popular in the world and a wide variety of services have also been proposed which can be utilized by the cell phone. On the other hand, users of the internet have rapidly increase. Under the circumstances, proposals have also been made about a service of accessing the internet from a cell phone. Thus, as communication becomes, heavily important, a technique becomes seriously significant which can identify each person who is being carrying out communication and who is certainly authentic.
Conventionally, use has been made of a code number, such as a key word, a password, and a complicate processing has been usually utilized to carry out encryption, and the like.
Now, there are a number of television programs which may be called audience participation programs and with which audiences can participate. As such audience participation programs, there are also a lot of audience participation programs that the audiences play games, dances, techniques and compete with one another in the programs. In such audience participation programs, an audition has been often held among contestants gathered from a great number of the audiences before the audience participation programs are broadcast, so as to select person or persons appropriate for the programs.
When such an audition has been held, it often happens that a great number of contestants, or candidates of, for example, 500,000 participate with the audition. In this event, the contestants are at first screened by examining contestants' papers or documents. Such screening the contestants by examining the papers tends to consume a lot of times, labor, and expense. In addition, even when the contestants are selected as candidates by examining the papers, all of the candidates must be further tested by actually giving performances before judges. In other words, the judges must watch all performances of the candidates and select a predetermined number of persons from the candidates. However, such watching and selecting need a long time and a lot of labor.
In the interim, similar tests or trial examinations have been carried out in schools, coaching schools, or the like. Results of such tests or trial examinations have been individually informed by examination papers given to candidates and published in the form of a scholastic list of predetermined students.
At any rate, it is to be noted that no consideration has been made at all about using a cell phone or an internet so as to individually or privately inform candidates of results of an audition, tests, or trial examinations. Even if attention is directed to using the internet so as to privately inform the candidates of the results, no proposal has been yet made about an effective and simple communication method of identifying that each person is authentic.